


Red Speedo

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks Finch needs a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Speedo

The summer sun was shinning down on New York. The air was hot and it was kind of day where everyone wanted relief; everyone that was but Harold Finch. He had had the most advance air conditioning system installed in The Library to keep his computers cool and it kept the old building quite comfortable. It was cool enough that he didn't even have to remove his suit jacket.

Now, Harold was going through books in The Library. They had just saved their latest number and it was barely noon. He wanted to let his hair down so to speak. He picked up a book. He ran his fingers over the cracked spine and dark leather.

Opening the book he sniffed the brittle, yellowed pages; they smelled of dust and it was strangely comforting. His mother had been an avid reader and his fondest memories were of sitting on her lap as she read out loud.

Bear's nails clicked on the wooden floor as he walked over to Harold and dropped his chewed up tennis ball at Harold's feet. Harold picked it up and threw it. Bear chased after it and Harold felt a slight smile cross his face; Bear didn't need much to be happy. Sometimes Harold would imagine himself as a golden retriever. John would of course be a black labrador; a dog with thick black fur who would nuzzle Dog Harold. 

Harold heard John walk into the library and Harold stood up to greet him. John was carrying a machine gun, the black metal stood out against his white shirt like an ink stain on crisp white paper. He was smiling. His eyes sparkled and his whole face seemed soft. Harold wished he had a camera, the smile was that rare and deserving of documentation.

'Did you take Mr. Smith back home?' Harold asked.

'Yep,' John said as he sat down his machine gun. Bear ran up to him and John bent down to ruffle Bear's fur. 

'Excellent. Have a good day then.'

'I will. There's a Bonanza box set with my name on it. You got any big plans for today?'

'I thought I might take Bear for a walk and perhaps do some research.'

'Living big huh? Have you ever thought about taking a break? Even billionaire geniuses need a little R&R.'

Harold took off his glasses and rubbed them with a handkerchief that had been in his pocket. He suddenly felt tired. 'Perhaps you're right,' he said as he put his glasses back on.

John's grin turned to a smirk. 'That's spirit. Meet me at my apartment in an hour and bring a swim suit.'

John turned around and walked out of the library. Harold watched him leave. Bear sat down next to Harold and whimpered.

'Oh dear, indeed.' Harold said to his canine companion. He had a very good idea what John had planned.

An hour later, Harold stood in front of John apartment door and debated whether he should knock or turn around and leave. His hands were sweating and it wasn't just from the heat. He could still knock on the door and tell John that he wasn't going swimming, but he knew he wouldn't.

He just couldn't say no to John. He had enjoyed going to the movies with John after all.

Finally he came to a decision and knocked on the door. When the door opened John looked Harold up and down.

'You're still wearing your suit?'

'Of course. My swim trunks are under my clothing. Is that all right?'

'Yeah. Ready to go.'

'Of course.'

John stepped out of his apartment wearing a long white bath robe, a couple of towels were slung over one shoulder.

They walked to an elevator and stepped inside. John hit a button and the elevator started to move. Once they reached the top floor the elevator stopped and the stepped out onto the roof.

The roof was concrete and metal. A swimming pool sat in the middle of the roof glistening in the sun. Several people were already in the water. There were men in trunks and women in colourful swim suits, but all Harold could pay attention to was John in his robe.

John undid the belt on his robe and Harold's mouth went dry as John removed it. John was lean and tan, his bathing suit was a red Speedo that left very little to the imagination.

'Want to go for a swim?' John asked.

'Perhaps later.' Harold said as he walked over to a deck chair and sat down.

John walked to the pool. 'Okay. Save me a chair.' 

Harold watched as John dove into the pool and he had never been so glad that he was wearing his suit; even if he was sweating in the wool. John was tan and fit and Harold wasn't. Before the accident that crippled him he had kept fit by running, but now he was well aware that his stomach resembled uncooked biscuit dough.

He watched John swim and then John came out of the pool and Harold's tongue came out to wet his lips. Water drops dipped from John's body and had wet down his hair. John came over to the deck chair next to Harold and laid down on it. Harold watched as a John stretched like a cat basking in the sun.

John turned to Harold. 'See something you like?'

Harold didn't know what to say. It sounded like a proposition, but that couldn't be right. Harold was a man of logic and hardly ever took a chance without weighing ever possible outcome, but he decided to take a chance. Anything was possible with John after all. 

He reached over and rested his hand on John ran thigh. 'I do indeed. That bathing suit is very...rad.'

John laughed. 'Rad huh? Did you use a time machine to go back to the 1990's. See anything else you like?'

Harold leaned forward and leaned forward to brush his lips against John cheek. Skin tasted like pool water. 'I do. Do you.

'Yeah. We should go back to my apartment.'

'Okay.'

John put his bath robe back on and they made their way back to his apartment. Harold walked into the apartment and heard John close the door.

'Can I kiss you?' Harold asked. He knew John would most likely want to do that, but he had to be sure.

'Sure. Sounds good to me.' John said as he came up behind Harold and rested his hands lightly on Harold's stomach. Harold caught the scent of chlorine.

Harold turned around and stood close to John. He leaned in and brushed their lips together. He groaned when he felt John's hands on his cheeks. 

Harold deepened the kiss and squeezed John's shoulder. After several moments he broke the kiss but continued to touch John.

John's fingers brushed Harold's neck. 'You're wearing too many clothes.'

'Perhaps you should remove them,' Harold said as he brushed his lips against John's cheek.

John's fingers went to work. With each layer of clothing that fell to the floor Harold felt the chill of air conditioning until only his swim trunks remained, John stood back and looked him up and down. Harold suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, he hoped John liked what he saw.

'Nice,' John said.

'Really? You don't mind that I'm not in shape?'

'Nah. That just means there's more of you to kiss. Speaking of kissing... Come here.'

Harold stepped close and they kissed as John ran his hands up and down Harold's arms. He broke the kiss and peppered kisses on Harold's neck and shoulder. Harold groaned loudly as John sucked on skin.

He moved down and his tongue swirled around Harold's nipple. Harold rested his hands in John's hair.

John spent several moments licking the nipple then he moved down, his tongue licking a strip down Harold's stomach. He leaned close, his nose brushing the tip of Harold's hard cock.

'Can I take care of this for you?' John asked as he held Harold's cock.

'Of course. Later I'll take care of you.'

John smirked. 'Deal.'

John slid the swim trucks down Harold's thighs and started by taking Harold's balls in his mouth and sucking them. He let fall out of his mouth and licked the tip of Harold's cock. His tongue poked at the slit and Harold groaned.

John moved forward and took more and more of Harold's cock into his mouth. Harold felt his orgasm building.

'John... I'm... I'm.' Harold tried to get out.

John must have understood because he backed off until only the cock head was in his mouth. He hummed and Harold came. John let go of Harold soft cock and stood up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Harold was struck by how intimate that was.

'Want to go to bed for a awhile?'

Harold nodded he couldn't seem to get the words out. John undid the belt of his robe and let it fall to floor. Harold could only watch as a mostly naked John took his hand and lead them to the bed. 

They laid down and after several moments of moving around they settled down. Harold fell into a dreamless sleep as John ran his hand up and down Harold's arm.

Harold wake up surround by John. His scent filled Harold's nose and his arms were wrapped around Harold. Harold snuggled into John's chest and felt lips kiss the top of his head.

'What time is it?' Harold asked.

'Six. Why.'

'No reason. I tend to sleep only a few a night. Sleeping six hours is rather remarkable for me.'

'Ah. Maybe you just needed to find the right person to sleep with.'

Harold felt himself smile. 'Perhaps. Does that mean I can sleep with you again?'

'Sure.'

Harold felt something poking him in the thigh and realised that John was hard.

'Would you like me to take care of you now?'

'If you want. You don't have to.'

'I know I want to.'

Harold already had a plan. He sat up and pulled on John's Speedo. John lifted his hips and the Speedo was slid down his tan thighs.

Harold examined John cock. It was longer and thinner than his own, the tip was a deep red. He didn't think he could perform fellatio, but he had had a lot of experience with stroking a cock.

'Do you have any lubricant?'

John smirked as he rolled over and opened a drawer and removed a tube. He sat it on the bed

Picking it up, Harold flicked the top and squeezed the clear liquid onto his fingers. Then he reached for John's cock as John watched. 

Harold wrapped his hand around the cock and slid his hand up and down. As his hand came up to the head he twisted his grip.

'Fuck! Do that again.' John exclaimed.

Harold grinned as he twisted the head again. He was only happy to comply.

Again and again he stroked John cock. He couldn't get enough of John's gasps and profanity.

He could see that John's thighs were shaking, he tightened his grip and with one more upward stroke John came, wetting Harold's hand. 

John sat up and grabbed for Harold. They kissed sloppily.

'Wow! That was great!' John said after they broke the kiss

'You think so?'

'Of course. Do you want to go out for dinner?'

'That sounds lovely although I always thought that people want on dates and then fornicated.'

John shrugged. 'I guess but no one ever said we were normal.'

'Indeed we're not.'

John got off the bed and Harold watched him moved through the apartment with fluid motion that a cat would envy.

Harold sat up and spied John's Speedo on the floor. Harold may have thought John's red bathing suit was ridiculous, but he had to admit it were growing on him. Perhaps next time he would wear a red Speedo.


End file.
